galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactica Type Battlestar
The Galactica Type Battlestar, also known as the Columbia Class, Galactica Class or Jupiter Class Battlestar, was the first class of Battlestar to be built. Three are known for sure the Galactica, Athena (presumed) and Columbia (destroyed during the First Cylon War) Columbia Class Battlestar.png|Columbia Class Battlestar Columbia Class Battlestar Refit.png|Columbia Class Battlestar Refit Ship Data Length: 1438.64m Width: 536.84m Height: 183.32m Crew: 5000 FTL: 2 Drives Propulsion: 6 sublight engines (4 in outboard engine pods, 2 on main hull between engine pods), 40 maneuvering engines (in 10 clusters of 4) 'Armament: '''Primary and point-defense Kinetic Energy Weapons (Railguns): 24 large antiship gun turrets (mounting 2 guns apiece) and 514 smaller point-defense turrets (mounting 2 guns apiece). Along with Conventional and Nuclear Missiles. '''Air Wings: '''Eight Viper Squadron (20 Vipers per Squadron) or 160 Viper and 40 Raptors. Each flight pods carry 4 Viper Squadron and 20 Raptors. Battlestar Hyperion/Pegasus's Universe Columbia Athena Galactica Hyperion Pegasus Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe Columbia Athena Cerberus Galactica Battlestar Andromeda's Universe Jupiter Class Battlestar Athena (BS - 5) - Destroyed over Caprica, successful crew evacuation and incorporation into BSG - 54 Ajax (BS - 3) - Retired and serving as a training ship in orbit above Canceron, presumed destroyed Atlas (BS - ?) - Destroyed attempting to escort surviving Admiralty away from Picon Cerberus (BS - X) - Experimental Battlestar run entirely by AI based out of a Jupiter hull, project scrapped by Admiralty and ship stripped Balina (BS - ?) - Destroyed over Virgon Hallin (BS - ?) - Converted into a museum along with Galactica, presumed lost with all hands Galactica (BS - 75) - In the midst of museum conversion, Andromeda received a message that Galactica was organizing a counter attack under the command of Commander William Adama, presumed lost with all hands initially, evidence of her survival found two years after the Fall by the Battlestar Yashuman, current status unknnown Silas (BS - 44) - Destroyed over Virgon Solaria (BS - 23) - Destroyed in her berth over Scorpia along with the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards, wreckage found by Yashuman's SAR team. Titan (BS - X) - Experimental double flight decked Battlestar based on Jupiter hull, destroyed during the Fall before completion Venus (BS - 71) - Severely damaged during the Fall by executing an emergency jump which resulted in them jumping into an asteroid, severing the ship. Survivors picked up by Andromeda. Battlestar Leonidas's Universe ''Columbia Class Battlestar Columbia: BST - 7: Destroyed Athena: BST - 8: Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Atlantia: BST - 9: Destroyed Galactica: BST - 10: Decommissioning - Museum Ship Acropolis: BST - 11: Destroyed Cerberus: BST - 12: Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Pegasus: BST - 13: Destroyed Triton: BST - 14: Destroyed Pacifica: BST - 15: Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Rycon: BST - 16: Destroyed Prometheus: BST - 17: Destroyed Solaria: BST - 18: Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Battlestar Columbia - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Columbia, lead ship of class. Destroyed, name was used for the newer Columbia Subclass Battlestar. Battlestar Athena - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Athena, the second Columbia Class Battlestar. It survived the cylon war. Battlestar Atlantia - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Atlantia, third Columbia Class Battlestar. Destroyed, name was used for the Atlantia Class Command Battlestar. Battlestar Galactica - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Galactica, the forth Columbia Class Battlestar. Decommissioning and turned into a museum ship. Battlestar Acropolis - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Acropolis, the fifth Columbia Class Battlestar. It was destroyed and name was used for the Acropolis Class Battlestar. Battlestar Cerberus - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Cerberus, the sixth Columbia Class Battlestar. It survived the Cylon War. Battlestar Pegasus - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Pegasus, the seventh Columbia Class. It was destroyed during the Cylon War and name was used for the Pegasus Class Heavy Battlestar. Battlestar Triton - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Triton, the eighth Columbia Class Battlestar. Battlestar Pacifica - Columbia Class.png|Battestar Pacifica, the ninth Columbia Class Battlestar. It representing Aquaria, and survived the Cylon War. Battlestar Rycon - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Rycon, the tenth Columbia Class Battlestar. It was destroyed, during the Cylon War and name was used for the new Atlantia Class Command Battlestar. Battlestar Prometheus - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Prometheus, the eleventh Columbia Class Battlestar. Destroyed, name was used for the newer Prometheus Subclass Battlestar. Battlestar Solaria - Columbia Class.png|Battlestar Solaria, the last original Columbia Class Battlestar. It survived the Cylon War and was decommissioning shortly before the new Solaria enters serviced. Battlestar Prometheus's Universe Jupiter Class Battlestar Jupiter Athena Columbia Galactica Prometheus ''Note'' Columbia Class Battlestar Images are created by CanisD. ''Air wings number are created by Allen Knott and are not canon. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Dimension Eight Category:Dimension Fifteen Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Battlestar Prometheus Universe Category:Ship Classes Category:Battlestar Classes